De pelirrojas y ojos verdes
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Lily, Lily, Lily. La prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor. Valiente pero terca. Un ángel y un demonio. Reto 10Pairings
1. Secretos

**Disclamer**: Todo es de esa mujer que se hace llamar Joanne Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto salvo gastar mis ratos de ocio.  
**Notas**: Participa en el Drabblethon, en el Quinesob y en 10Pairings. Primer capítulo dedicado a Jime porque ella lo vale y lo pidió :D

* * *

**1.- Remus/Lily**

**Secretos**

–¿Qué te sucede, Remus? –preguntaba Lily una y otra vez, varias veces por mes, siempre en la misma semana. Era una rutina, su rutina, que se repetía siempre igual. Por ello, la respuesta en cambio, cambiaba.

–Pesqué un refriado –respondía la mayoría de las veces. En esas ocasiones, Lily chasqueaba la lengua y lo miraba con reproche.

–Te enfermas demasiado, Remus –alzaba la mano y la ubicaba en su rostro, sintiendo el tacto suave de su piel–. Tienes muchos rasguños, tú... –y lo miraba, los ojos verdes parecían entender aunque no lo hacían, había preocupación– ¿qué te sucede, Remus?

Tenía un tono de voz distinto que le añadía seriedad a la conversación, su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla y su mirada se dirigía a alguno de los múltiples cortes que se veían en sus brazos, o en su cara, las manos... Ella lloraba sin lágrimas sabiendo que el sufría y no podía remediarlo. Él sufría en su fuero interno deseando decirle la verdad, pero con miedo.

Lily era su mejor amiga y no podía perderla, sonaría egoísta incluso, pero Remus no quería de ninguna manera alejarse de su lado. Ansiaba su presencia, sus risas y sus palabras; las tardes que pasaban juntos en la biblioteca o los paseos por los terrenos a media tarde. La amaba, sí, se repetía constantemente que era amor de hermanos –sólo querer protegerla y ayudarla–, más algo en el fondo –muy al fondo, allá donde ella parecía ver aunque no lo hiciera– le gritaba que era más que eso, que la quería como chica y que ansiaba sentir la calidez de los labios posados sobre los suyos o sus manos pequeñas acariciando su cuerpo.

Entonces pensaba en James y desechaba la idea, él era su hermano. Como Sirius, como Peter. Jamás lo traicionaría aunque eso significara sufrir por Lily y lo que nunca obtendría de ella.

–¿Qué te sucede, Remus?

–Es sólo una gripe pasajera, Lily, nada de lo que preocuparse.

–¿Seguro?

–Tranquila –le tomaba las manos y la besaba, surgía el deseo de seguir besando su piel, pero hacía lo posible por detenerse–. Pronto estaré mejor.

–Si tú lo dices.

E iluminaba al mundo con una de sus sonrisas, enseñando alguno de sus dientes. Sus ojos refulgían, brillando aún más de lo normal. Remus quería abrazarla, besarla, tocarla y se detenía, _no estaba bien_. James, James, James. Lily, Lily, Lily.

Su anhelo secreto.

* * *

_10Pairings es una comunidad, justamente, de diez parejas. Mi reto: Lily Evans. Así que veremos a nuestra chica preferida emparejada con diez chicos diferentes –o incluso más, si la musa ayuda–. Críticas, sugerencias y demás al botón verde que está abajo._


	2. Estrellas

**2.- Peter/Lily**

**Estrellas**

* * *

Un buen día, estaban hablando. Peter tenía problemas para que su taza de té bailara tap y cambiara de color cada treinta segundos, los demás Merodeadores estaban ocupados, así que, con más miedo que otra cosa, le pidió a Lily que lo ayudara. Ella lo hizo. Sin rechistar o reñirle, o burlarse de sus pocas capacidades. Le dice que se acerque (Peter de pronto tiene mucho calor, no es porque vaya a estar cerca de alguien como Lily, para nada, es porque están cerca de la chimenea y las brazas queman el lugar) y pone la mano sobre la suya para enseñarle el movimiento, susurrándole las palabras al oído.

Cuando se da cuenta están a escasos centímetros.

Y no es que le guste, claro que no, simplemente que está hermosa y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro que podría definir como adorable, que se la dedica a él y nadie más y Peter la atesora como un momento divino. Pero no le gusta, no, aunque este cerca, quizás demasiado.

Y James. Recuerda a James. Debe y necesita recordar a James.

Recuerda también que es poca cosa y que anda con chicos mucho mejores que él, en todos los sentidos que se puedan ver. James es bueno en el Quidditch. Sirius destaca en transformaciones. No hay algo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que Remus no te pueda responder. Pero Peter no sabe nada sobre nada, no destaca, no resplandece. Podrá ser una estrella, pero no brilla. O tal vez es que su luz parece opaca al lado de las suyas.

Peter es constante y siempre está para sus amigos, aunque no pueda ayudarlos mucho se ofrece y espera hacer algo por ellos, los admira, pero ante todo, los quiere. Daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los ojos de Lily brillan aún en el soleado día y su cabello parece moverse como fuego aunque este quieto. Sus dientes, de un blanco perlado, no se ocultan. Su piel está llena de pecas pero a Peter no le importa porque le parece que le dan inocencia y una niñez perpetua. Y le está sonriendo, ya lo sabe pero no puede dejar de repetirlo: Lily Evans le sonríe, a él, Peter Pettigrew; no hay nadie detrás de él que pase a su lado para abrazarla ni tampoco sus amigos están cerca, así que sólo puede ser él, al menos, eso quiere creer.

James, James, Jamesjamesjames. ¡James!

Se da cuenta de que por un momento, pequeñito, no le importa James. Sólo quiere besarla. Se dice que es Gryffindor, que es valiente y fuerte, que puede y podrá. Tendría que ladear un poco el rostro y... sería todo. Es Gryffindor, vamos, el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivoca. Está alterado y suda. Se acerca, lento, y la mira, perdiéndose en las profundidades del bosque que son sus ojos.

La varita se le cae por los nervios.

Se maldice mentalmente unos segundos, antes de caer en la triste conclusión de que no es un Gryffindor digno. No es Remus, no es Sirius y, sobretodo, no es James. Lily jamás le volverá a sonreírle o tomar su mano.

* * *

_Peter se me hace tierno, incluso cuando antes lo odiaba. Pero, ¿quién puede leer a Thaly Black y no enamorarse de cada uno de sus personajes (o sus historias)? (Sí, es publicidad descarada a su persona por la cual no me pagan :3)_


	3. Plata líquida y ademanes agraciados

**3.- Lucius/Lily**

**Plata líquida y ademanes agraciados**

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el Gran Comedor, el día de su selección. Palmeaba a _Sev_ por la espalda como si hubiera ganado un premio, su sonrisa socarrona no se ocultaba y su cabello rubio, largo y liso –extrañamente muerto, en opinión de Lily–, caía más allá de sus hombros, le rosaba la piel de su inmaculado rostro. Sus movimientos eran agraciados, como si los planeara antes de hacerlos.

Ella lo observaba y él la pilló mirándolo, Lily volteó el rostro, avergonzada. Sin embargo, al volver a mirar de reojo a ese chico enorme con insignia verde plata, ella fue la que se encontró con esos ojos grises tan penetrantes que se sintió desnuda. Dijo algo, entre dientes, '_blande sucio_' o '_chanfle turca_', no estuvo segura; pero si estaba consciente que cuando le susurró a esa chica con la melena igualmente rubia y ella río, hablaban de la pobre pelirroja. Volvió a repetir las palabras y Lily las comprendió, pues las había leído en varios libros:

_Sangre Sucia__._

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ser hija de _muggles_ si importaba y dudó un poco acerca de las palabras de _Sev_ hacía varias semanas; sólo unos segundos, pues Hogwarts existía ¿no? Así que _Sev_ no le había mentido.

Aún así, no dejó de sentirse deprimida esa primera noche, cuando, al seguir al prefecto de su casa a la torre donde iría a dormir, el mismo chico de ojos como plata líquida y cabello como el sol pasó a su lado, golpeándola con el hombro. _Idiota_, lo era, la había golpeado siendo ella una niña apenas. _Idiota_, no dejaba de serlo, él era mayor y la había insultado, se había burlado en su cara_. Idiota_, _idiota, idiota, recontra idiota._

Una antorcha se encendió a su lado, de esas que iluminaban todo el colegio, llameando sin detenerse y sobresaltando a sus compañeros, los dos pequeños odiosos del tren la miraron sorprendidos. El chico volteó a verla, sintiendo la magia de la pequeña, antes de perderse de por el pasillo, camino a chantajes emocionales, una vida controlada y mucho racismo, aunque eso no lo sabía, Lily tampoco. Ella sacudió la cabeza al pensar que había distinguido curiosidad en sus ojos.

* * *

_Bleh, no estoy muy segura de esto, si les soy sincera. Hay mucho Severus/Lily implícito, también. ¿Sugerencias, críticas u otra cosa? Al botón verde de abajo~_


	4. Con sabor a otro

**Advertencias**: Lime

**4.- Sirius/Lily**

**Con sabor a otro**

(_Regalo de cumpleaños para FatiPotter)_

* * *

Su relación se basa en engaños. Mentiras y pocas revelaciones, excusas baratas compradas por pocos knuts. Una obra en la que ambos se ven forzados a realizar. Sin embargo, dando rienda a sus dotes actorales juntos disfrutan de la puesta en escena.

_A James_.

Cuando Lily voltea los ojos, ligeramente y siempre a la derecha, si este le pregunta acerca de Sirius. Una respuesta informal, un simple '_No, James_', un tranquilo _'Para nada, ¿por qué?_, un chistoso_ '¿Qué no eras tú el amigo?_'; siempre tratando de evadir la realidad.

_A Remus_.

Que sabe y calla, los mira y los reprocha; les hace bajar la cabeza, avergonzados. Cuando Lily, de forma casual, menciona un simple '_Voy a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de Encantamientos_' y Sirius, poco después, ubica el pretexto de quedar con alguna chica (aunque, después de todo, eso no es falso).

_A Peter_.

Cuyos ojos pequeños y redondos siguen los movimientos rítmicos de Lily, un paso y otro, y un '_Estás extraña_' que la hace tambalear por dentro, donde su pantomima se cae y termina en llanto.

_Pero, sobre todo, a ellos mismos_.

Porque nada de eso importa cuando Sirius la acorrala contra el pasillo de Hogwarts (tercer piso, junto al aula treinta y dos), subiéndole la falda y tocando la piel lisa (así, como de terciopelo) que hay en sus piernas. Cuando la besa, largo y tendido, lleno de babas, sentimientos y lealtad; metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo y explorando el camino de su boca (aún cuando lo haya recorrido tantas veces...). Y allí, entre susurros, _LilyLilyLily_, la hace suya sin contemplaciones. Es entonces cuando los remordimientos se acaban y sólo importan ambos (adiós soniditos de lengua por Lunático, nos vemos miradas extrañadas de Colagusano, hasta nunca confianza indestructible de Cornamenta).

Y justo en ese preciso momento se sienten entre sus labios el sabor a otro. Lily sabe a James, a estudio y tarta de melaza. Sirius sabe a rebeldía adolescente, a tabaco y alcohol.

Saben que no pasa de ello, que al día siguiente Lily sonreirá radiante ante el '_Buenos días_' y el beso tímido en los labios, de James. Que Sirius la mirará de reojo, un poco celoso por el instinto territorial canino, pero se tragará las palabras. Porque es de James y no suya, jamás será suya.

(Y no importa que Sirius sea el nombre que ella siga entre suspiros y gemidos a medianoche, pues tal realidad no se verá nunca en una mañana común).

Su relación se basa en engaños. Mentiras y pocas revelaciones, excusas baratas compradas por pocos knuts. Una obra en la que ambos se ven forzados a realizar. Sin embargo, dando rienda a sus dotes actorales juntos disfrutan de la puesta en escena.

* * *

_Quedó bastante extraño, la verdad. Y temo haber arruinado la pobre pareja, pero uno se basa en intentos fallidos._


	5. Casi normal

**Advertencias**: Incesto, femslash (ambos muy leves). Es RARO (raro malo, no raro bueno).

_Participa en la Dotación Anual de Crack! con el primer Reto Loco de la comunidad de lj Crack! And Roll. || Debería ser para Laura, pero me parece demasiado cutre, so, cuando haga otro te lo dedico :3_

**

* * *

**

5.- Petunia/Lily

Casi normal

(_Porque Petunia será la quejumbrosa, pero Lily es la extraña y no está interpretando su papel_).

* * *

No le gustaba esa Lily. A Petunia —la quejumbrosa, la malvada, la menos importante de las dos— no le gustaba esa Lily.

Ella quería a la Lily de su niñez, la que le sonreía a ella —y sólo a ella cuando no habían chicos con cabello grasoso que se la quitaran por horas—, cuando jugaban a las carreras por caramelos, cuando le enseñaba una mariquita de color violáceo que descansaba entre sus manos. Y sin embargo, tras el paso de los días —de los meses, de los años; que transcurrían sin importarle estar dejando un hueco vacío en el corazón de Petunia— había aceptado que jamás volvería.

Que su hermana sería fenómeno hasta que muriera, que siempre sería mejor que ella, que sus padres siempre la amarían más. Y luego, mucho más lentamente, había comenzado a querer a esa Lily cabezota que llegaba a casa con los bolsillos llenos de ranas de chocolates y dulces que cambiaban de color. Una sonrisita pequeña primero, un guiño después y había sido incontrolable no terminar queriéndola tanto o más que cuando eran niñas.

Pero, nuevamente, algo había sucedido en el mundo de Lily que ya no era la misma.

Ya no mandaba lechuzas cada día, ya no sacaba la varita y la amenazaba con convertirla en sapo si seguía insultándola de aquel modo (no es que Petunia disfrutara haciéndolo, pero ya se habían separado _tanto_ que era la única manera que ella encontraba de que Lily posara sus enormes ojos esmeralda en su hermana), ya no sonreía.

Y Petunia, tras haberse contenido durante un mes, trece días y cinco horas, no podía soportar más a esa Lily taciturna con la mirada de una adulta que se paseaba por la casa. Al principio había creído que era por la muerte de papá, a principios de año, pero su semblante no mentía y Petunia sabía que había _algo_ más. Y ya no podía contenerse.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —preguntó, con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar. Alzando el rostro para parecer fuerte, aunque lo único que hacía era mostrar más aún su ya de por sí largo cuello. Lily no respondió—. Mira, si es por la muerte de papá, ¿crees que a mí no me du...?

—No es por eso —le cortó ella, y la mirada que le envió desde el otro lado de la habitación fue tan fría que Petunia se estremeció. Dejó sus deberes a un lado y se puso de pie, sin importarle que la pluma estuviera dejando una mancha de tinta junto al título, y añadió—: No lo entenderías.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Petunia sabía perfectamente que no comprendía nada del extraño mundo de Lily, sabía que jamás podría formar parte de él ni hacer rarezas como las que hacía su hermana, pero que se lo afirmara de una forma tan carente de sentimiento sólo hizo que la furia se desatara. Caminó a pasos enormes y cruzó la habitación, hasta encontrarse con la nariz a pocos centímetros de la de su hermana y tan cerca que prácticamente inhalaba su aliento.

—No te creas mejor que yo porque puedes blandir un palito de madera, Lily —le dijo, con un tono ronco y seco—. No me importa que seas una demente por ir a ese colegio para raros y que hagas locuras allá cada dos por tres, pero yo...

—Hay un Guerra en el mundo mágico, Petunia —Y la temperatura del cuarto pareció descender varios grados, aún en ese desesperante verano tan caluroso—. Los que mataron a papá... —La voz se quebró—. _Lo_ que mató a papá, fue de mi mundo.

Petunia siguió ahí aunque no estaba, porque no podía estar oyendo a Lily decir que siempre supo lo que sucedió, no podía. La veía y no lo hacía, la miraba pero no la observaba, porque sus ojos parecían no querer funcionar. Hubo una certeza que se instaló en su ser tan culminante que tenía que ser la verdad: era su culpa, la de Lily.

Y no necesitaba decirlo, porque sus ojos transmitían las palabras fácilmente. No requería saber más detalles —como que fueron los mortífagos, seguidores fanáticos de Lord Voldemort; como que Lily peleó junto a Potter y sus amigos en medio de Hogsmeade contra esos seres cuando aparecieron pocos días antes de matar a su padre y que por esa razón la tuvieron fichada como enemiga; como que ella lloró una noche completa en el hombro de _James_ tras enterarse de que debía volver a su casa para consolar a mamá—. No hacía falta que le gritara, que la golpeara porque '_¡si ni tú ni tu estúpido mundo fueran parte de esta familia nada hubiera pasado!_'.

Entonces se le acercó más, furiosa con su hermana, y la besó. Con rabia, con desquite; no lo hizo porque el momento fuera adecuado o porque estuvieran en medio de la lluvia con sonrisas enormes, sino porque fue la forma más sencilla de descargar sus sentimientos. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de su hermana, sin esperar respuesta aunque la tuviera.

Y —a diferencia del comportamiento de Lily todos estos días, que tanto la alteraba porque dejaba de ser ella. A diferencia de la actuación, casi normal, que su hermana había tenido (y que odiaba muchísimo más que cuando se comportaba como la demente con _m_ que era). A diferencia de Lily esas últimas semanas— fue _tan_ extraño.

Era todo lo contrario a los labios de Vernon, que aunque torpes la hacían sentir bien, como si todo es su mundo estuviera alineado. Era todo lo contrario a como, si en universo paralelo se hubiera puesto a pensar en cómo sería besar a Lily, lo había imaginado. Estaba cerca de ser natural, incluso, aunque en una escala del uno al diez de rarezas eso tendría un once. ¿Contradictorio?

Sin saber que hacer salvo seguir besándola, Petunia abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que los había tenido fuertemente cerrados. Luego se separaron, con la respiración algo alterada y el corazón bombeando. Lily la miró, confundida —consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia—, antes de murmurar un seco:

—Lo siento.

Y su voz sonó tan sincera y desgarradora que Petunia no tuvo más remedio que creerle.


End file.
